New Queen
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 100% AU-story. Aria is the new queen of Gondor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and LOTR.**

**Author's note: The girls are 21 years old in this story.**

* * *

**New Queen**

**Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are in London, England on vacation.**

"London's really beautiful." says Hanna.

"It was Ezra who suggested that we'd go here." says Aria. "Apparently the UK's awesome this time of year."

"He was right, Aria. I mean, look around. Like a sweet little dream." says Emily.

"What's that...?" says Hanna as she she see something behind a trashcan on the sidewalk.

"That, ladies...is a sword." says Spencer in a calm mature tone.

"What's a sword doin' right here in the open?" says Aria as she walk over to the large two-handed sword and pick it up. "Nice balance."

"Where did you learn to use one of those?" says Hanna.

"I've never learned to use a sword, Hanna. If I had you'd know about it. You're my best friend." says Aria as she swing the sword a bit.

"Hey, easy with that thing! You might hurt somebody." says Hanna.

"Sorry. Hey, look! There's some sort of runes on this thing." says Aria as she use a piece of paper to wipe some dirt off the blade of the sword.

"What does it say?" says Emily.

"Not a clue! Me can't read this stuff. Spence, can you read it...?" says Aria.

Aria hand the sword to Spencer.

"Man, this things heavy! Aria, how can you wield this thing. It's like holdin' a big fat bag of iron." says Spencer.

"Can you read it?" says Emily.

"No...sorry! These runes are unknown to me." says Spencer as she give the sword back to Aria.

Suddenly there's a flash of bright white light and Aria's clothes transform into a white / silver gown and she also has a gold crown on her head.

"Nice outfit!" says Hanna with a sarcastic smile.

"Aria, you look like an elven lady, ya know...from the 'Lord of the Rings'-movies." says Emily.

"Wait, Em! You just said it. Now I remember where I've seen that sword before. It look exactly like Andúril, the Flame of the West. King Aragorn's sword." says Spencer.

"Are you sayin' that 'Lord of the Rings' is real...?" says Hanna.

"To be honest I don't know. I used to think that it was just fantasy-stories, but now I'm not sure anymore." says Spencer.

"I agree. How else do you explain Aria's new clothes?" says Emily.

"If the 'Lord of the Rings' is real...does that mean I'm the new Queen Arwen or something?" says Aria.

"Maybe...that would explain why the sword's not feelin' heavy to you and why you're wearing that gown." says Spencer.

"Cool thing! If Aria is Arwen, I wanna be Èowyn." says Hanna in a girly childish tone.

"Who would Emily be then?" says Aria.

"I don't wanna be some character from a movie. I'm happy with being me." says Emily.

"With your beauty, you should be an elf." says Hanna to Emily.

"No, thanks!" says Emily with a small smirk.

Suddenly the 4 friends are no longer in London, but instead in the throne-room at Minas Tirith in Gondor.

"Aria, did you do something? Did you bring us here?" says Spencer.

"No. I haven't done a thing." says Aria.

Suddenly Aragorn appear, wearing full Gondorian royal-armor and with the ancient crown on his head.

"Welcome, Aria!" says Aragorn with a smile, speaking only to Aria as if the other girls weren't there.

"Thank you!" says Aria. "You are?"

"King Elessar Telcontar, lord and king of Gondor and Arnor." says Aragorn.

"Where are we?" says Aria.

"Minas Tirith, the White City in Gondor." says Aragorn.

"Why are we here?" says Aria.

"You're a member of my family. The only one left alive. As such the kingdom of Gondor belong to you and that includes the sword in your hand. It's Andúril, the Flame of the West." says Aragorn.

"But I'm not strong enough to rule a kingdom and isn't this place long gone?" says Aria.

"If you become queen, Gondor would rise once more." says Aragorn.

"Sorry, but I can't do it." says Aria.

"I can't force you to become queen, but Andúril is still yours." says Aragorn.

A few seconds later the 4 girls are back in London. Aria has her normal clothes gain, but Andúril is still in her hands. The sword is now clean and beautiful and not dirty as it was when Aria first found it.

When she return home to Rosewood, Aria hangs Andúril on her bedroom wall.

"What is that...?" says Ella Montgomery as she enter her daughter's room and sees the sword on the wall.

"A very special sword that I found in London." says Aria.

"There's something very familiar about it, but I don't know why..." says Ella.

"Maybe the answer can be found in another world." says Aria with a smile.

"I don't understand..." says Ella.

"Awww!" says Aria.

Ella shake her head and leave the room.

The next day Aria bring Andúril with her when she visit Ezra in his apartment. Aria show him the sword and tell him what happened in London.

"Wow! My girlfriend is the queen of an ancient kingdom. Not bad..." says Ezra with a smile after Aria's told him the whole story.

Ezra has a friend of his custom-make a special dark-red scabbard for Andúril.

The scabbard is made of wood, wrapped in dark-red leather with the name Aria Telcontar written on it in gold.

Aria keep the sword in the scabbard at all times, hanging on her bedroom wall.

A year later Aria start to take swordmanship-lessons, so she can learn how to use Andúril.

She keep Andúril a secret though and the only people she show it to are, Ezra, her friends and her family.

**The End.**


End file.
